Morning thoughts
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: HyukHae, RnR / Bocah itu benar-benar susah dikendalikan. / "Yang benar selamat dini hari, tuan pintar." / "Sekarang temani aku istirahat, okay?" / "Aku mencintainya, ibu." / Wanita itu menangis kencang sekali / Orang gila mana yang mau bekerja seperti itu? / Just a short fic


**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Chapter :** —_Completed_—

**Warning : **Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s), **SINGKAT BANGET**

**Rated : T**

**Author : **Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer : **Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Laki-laki itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya—walaupun masih malas-malasan—dan berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk itu walaupun sedikit remang-remang karena hanya ada satu lampu kamar yang menyala di sudut ruangan. Beberapa kali mengerjap, lalu ia kembali memejamkannya sebentar untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sekarang terasa kaku. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya masih terbaring di atas kasur dalam ruangan yang sama sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

Namanya Donghae. Lee Donghae.

Lahir tanggal 15 Oktober, benci warna pink, sedang kuliah seni di salah satu universitas di Seoul, hobi menari, kekasihnya seorang direktur muda, dan satu lagi, dia _gay_.

Jam berapa sekarang? Kepalanya otomatis menengok ke kanan, di atas meja nakas ada sebuah jam duduk berwarna _silver;_ menunjukkan satu digit angka nol yang berpasangan dengan angka empat, sebuah titik dua, lalu angka dua dan tiga yang berdampingan. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, lelah. Dan seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia tiba-tiba terduduk dan _onyx_nya yang sayu menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan.

Dimana kekasihnya?

Seingatnya, sebelum ia tidur tadi laki-laki _pervert_ itu sedang tidur menindih tubuhnya, dan beberapa saat setelah ia tiba-tiba terbangun, pria itu masih ada di samping tubuhnya—mendekapnya dengan erat. Biasanya mereka akan tidur sampai siang kalau sudah _melakukannya _sebanyak yang tadi malam itu. Belum lagi kalau keduanya memang benar-benar sedang capek. Mereka bisa bergelung dengan selimut dan tubuh pasangannya hingga matahari terbit hampir terbenam. Tidak sepenuhnya tidur, mungkin. Kadang-kadang mereka hanya benar-benar _cuddling _diatas kasur sambil mengobrol. Jadi, sekarang dimana orang itu?

Jangan-jangan…

Tsk. Dasar monyet _pervert _gila kerja.

Pasti orang itu sedang berkencan dengan laptop dan buku-buku tebalnya. Dan sudah pasti ia sedang di ruang kerjanya—atau di ruang tengah, mungkin. Mengingat kemarin mereka sempat sedikit berdebat karena masalah pekerjaan kekasihnya yang terlalu padat itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pria itu akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena _making love session _mereka dalam rangka 'mencegah keretakan hubungan' kemarin.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah memakai piama tidurnya. Tidak perlu tanya siapa yang memakaikannya, kan?

"Dasar." Gerutunya entah pada siapa. Mendengus kesal, ia memutuskan untuk mencari pacarnya yang punya senyum-kelebihan-gusi itu. Setelah mengusap ringan matanya dan menyibakkan selimut, ia berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya.

Nah, benar kan apa katanya.

Baru saja ia keluar kamar, matanya langsung disambut dengan pemandangan indah;

—seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya ditemani beberapa buku tebal di samping kirinya, dua bungkus _snack,_ dan secangkir kopi yang sudah diminum setengahnya.

Tak ingin berdebat pagi-pagi ia memilih berjalan ke dapur, berniat membuat dua cangkir _ocha _hangat yang ia dapat dari ibunya minggu lalu. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia benar-benar tidak mau mengundang ibunya lagi untuk datang ke _apartment _mereka. Selain karena ia akan diomeli karena tidak pernah membersihkan tempat tinggalnya, ibunya juga lebih perhatian pada Hyukjae ketimbang pada dirinya. Jadi jangan heran kalau kulkas dan bahan makanan lain akan selalu penuh saat ibunya datang kemari. Ibunya itu sangat sayang pada Hyukjae, sampai-sampai ia bisa tahu kalau berat badan kekasih anaknya itu turun barang sekilo saja.

Tapi jujur, dari awal sejak ibunya tahu ia punya kelainan orientasi seksual, hubungan mereka tak pernah sebaik ini, ibunya tak pernah seperhatian ini. Setiap kali ia dekat dengan laki-laki dan berusaha mengenalkan pada ibunya, wanita itu selalu bertingkah tidak peduli. Tapi sejak ia mengenalkan Hyukjae pada ibunya, wanita itu jadi berubah. Ia jadi sering sekali meneleponnya, menanyakan kabarnya, berkunjung ke _apartement _nya, dan yang terbaik dari semuanya ; ia kembali mendapatkan senyuman dan pelukan seorang ibu.

Dan ia akan selalu berterimakasih pada kekasihnya karena itu.

Kekasihnya,

Lee Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Morning Thoughts"

A HyukHae Screenplays Fanfiction

By VanillaLatte

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae terus mengekorkan matanya pada gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang baru bangun tidur dan keluar dari kamar itu. Dengan wajah suntuk begitu kesimpulannya hanya satu ; pasti marah lagi.

Hah. Bocah itu benar-benar susah dikendalikan.

Ia sudah berkali-kali berunding dengan Donghae soal pekerjaannya. Direktur memang harus mengumpulkan informasi dan menyelesaikan urusan kantor dengan cepat, kan? Seharusnya Donghae mengerti itu. Tapi setiap kali ia memilih lembur di kantor, atau membawa laptopnya saat akan menyelesaikan tugas, Donghae selalu ngambek. Atau saat Hyukjae sudah mengusahakan dirinya untuk terus menetap dirumah dan mengerjakan tugasnya dini hari seperti sekarang ini, Donghae tetap saja ngambek. Ia jadi bingung. Sebenarnya apa maunya bocah itu?

Hyukjae otomatis mengalihkan lamunannya saat mendengar suara teko berdecit, menandakan air di dalamnya sudah mendidih. Donghae hanya diam saja sambil memandang ke luar jendela dapur. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang melamun. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Donghae-nya.

Setelah mematikan kompor ia mendekap laki-laki itu dari belakang, lalu memilih memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya lembut. Ia terus mengecup bahu yang tertutup piama, berusaha merayu agar kekasihnya itu tidak merajuk lagi.

"Yang benar selamat dini hari, tuan pintar." Sahut Donghae sewot. Ia lalu menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir _ocha _itu, tanpa sedikitpun berniat menyingkirkan mahkluk yang sedang menempel di punggungnya itu.

Yang disindir terkekeh kecil, melepaskan pelukannya dan menggumamkan terimakasih sembari mengusap pucuk kepala kekasihnya sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi makan. Yang membuatkan _ocha _mendudukkan diri berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya. "Dari jam berapa?"

Ia menyesap _ocha _nya sedikit, "Baru saja." Ujarnya.

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku hidup denganmu, Lee Hyukjae?" Donghae mulai kesal dengan ini. Untuk apa sih membohonginya kalau ia sendiri sudah hafal betul kebiasaan kekasihnya itu? Ia hanya ingin orang ini istirahat dengan tenang sebentar saja, tanpa perlu memikirkan pekerjaannya. Sebentar saja bersantai. Hanya benar-benar sebentar.

"Lihat kantung matamu yang mengerikan itu. Kau kira aku akan terus membiarkanmu begitu?" nada suaranya sudah mulai meninggi. Ia benar-benar kesal. Coba kau lihat kondisi Hyukjae sekarang. Kantung mata, pipi yang semakin tirus, mata yang kelelahan, siapa yang tidak sedih melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang harus bekerja mati-matian begitu?

"Hae…" Ia meraih tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, "Aku tahu dimana batasku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir…"

"Katakan itu kalau kau tidak opname seminggu yang lalu."

Rasanya Donghae ingin menangis saja. Kenapa laki-laki ini harus begitu sulit untuk diberitahu? Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Hyukjae sakit, itu saja. Apa susahnya?  
Seminggu yang lalu Hyukjae bahkan sempat pingsan karena sama sekali tidak tidur dan hanya makan satu kali dalam dua hari berturut-turut? Orang gila mana yang mau bekerja seperti itu?

"Aku takut kau sakit lagi, Hyuk. Apa sulitnya istirahat buatmu?" suaranya mulai bergetar, dan Hyukjae tahu laki-laki ini akan menangis dalam hitungan detik. Makanya ia segera berdiri dari kursinya, mendekati laki-laki itu, berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Benar saja, hanya sepersekian detik setelah tubuhnya sudah berada dalam rengkuhan Hyukjae, tangisnya mulai pecah. Ia merasa tidak dihargai sebagai "kekasih" atau apalah hubungan mereka. Ia selalu merengek bahkan menangis hanya untuk meminta Hyukjae memejamkan matanya buat beristirahat barang satu jam saja, tapi Hyukjae tidak pernah menggubrisnya.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae tahu apa alasan Donghae menjadi manja jika menyangkut masalah kesehatannya. Donghae takut jika ia mendadak sakit, dan harus pergi seperti ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya. Makanya Donghae benci rumah sakit. Sesimpel itu.

Karena ayah Donghae sudah lama tiada, laki-laki itu jadi benar-benar memperhatikan kesehatannya. Donghae takut sekali jika sudah disuruh ke rumah sakit, apalagi melihat dirinya yang harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Seminggu yang lalu ketika ia dinyatakan harus opname, Donghae tidak berhenti meraung-raung di samping kasurnya. Bocah itu merasa lalai menjaga kesehatannya, padahal ini salahnya sendiri yang berkerja terlalu berat.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memagut bibir kekasihnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengusap pipi Donghae yang basah, "Sekarang temani aku istirahat, _okay_?" tawarnya.

Donghae mengangguk lemah, ia membiarkan tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Hyukjae dan pria itu menuntunnya kembali ke kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti." Gumam Donghae. Suaranya tidak terdengar begitu jelas karena wajahnya sedang berhimpitan dengan dada Hyukjae. Mereka sedang berbaring berpelukan dan berhadapan. Donghae akan selalu menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Hyukjae, sekedar menikmati hobi bodohnya—mendegarkan degup jantung Hyukjae yang terdengar merdu buatnya.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Hyukjae malah sedang asik mengecupi pucuk kepala Donghae, menyesapi sisa-sisa aroma _shampoo mint _Donghae yang tertinggal disela-sela rambutnya.

Donghae mendongak, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata kekasihnya, "Kenapa seorang direktur perusahaan harus terus menerus bekerja lembur sementara ia punya banyak karyawan?"

Hyukjae mencubit hidung kekasihnya, lalu tertawa renyah, "Hmm… karena aku sedang ada proyek, mungkin?"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah se-sibuk ini dulu walaupun ada proyek." Gertaknya lagi.

Hyukjae menunduk, mengecup bibir Donghae sebentar dan kembali menarik laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Katanya kau ingin aku istirahat…"

"Oh iya! Oke, oke. Ayo istirahat." Ujar Donghae tiba-tiba, dan mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Perlahan, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Ia terkekeh kecil mendapati tingkah Donghae yang—menurutnya, selalu imut. Memilih mengikuti Donghae, ia perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sambil mendekap kekasihnya erat-erat. Donghae tidak perlu tahu. Ya, benar. Donghae tidak harus tahu semuanya. Selama ia bisa menyimpannya sendirian, mereka pasti baik-baik saja.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae. Sangat mencintaimu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Huh?

Kalian bertanya padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae?

Kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'_PLAAK!'_

"Memalukan!"

"Hentikan!" suara seorang wanita, menahan tangan suaminya yang hampir saja akan menampar lagi—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—seorang pemuda yang sedang berlutut di depan mereka. Wanita itu menangis kencang sekali, ia beberapa kali mencoba membantu pria itu berdiri namun pria itu menolaknya. Ia tetap berlutut dengan wajah babak belur di hadapan mereka. Di hadapan orangtuanya.

"Kau ini penerus perusahaan, Lee Hyukjae! Bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi _gay_?!" tangan laki-laki itu hampir saja mendarat lagi di pipi pemuda itu, namun beruntung wanita di sampingnya segera menahan perbuatannya.

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti anakku!"

"Lihat anakmu itu! Pergaulannya sekarang membuatnya menjadi _gay!"_

Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam. Ia mati-matian menahan sakit di hidung, bibir, dan kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Ingin rasanya ia langsung pingsan sekarang juga, tapi kemauannya menahan tubuhnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Kita bisa menyembuhkannya!" teriak wanita itu histeris. Ia benar-benar tidak sampai hati melihat anak laki-lakinya menderita seperti ini.

"Aku mencintainya, ibu."

'_PLAAK!'_

Wanita itu kembali menjerit saat suaminya menampar anak itu keras-keras hingga tubuhnya terjungkal ke samping. Ia segera mendekap tubuh anaknya, yang wajahnya sudah bengkak dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Lihat anakmu! Lihat! Dia bahkan menyuruh kita untuk merestuinya! Dia sudah gila!"

"Aku—" pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk. Semalaman ia berlutut di depan rumah orangtuanya, kehujanan, kedinginan, jelas saja ia benar-benar merasa lemas sekarang.

"—berjanji akan mengurus perusahan, ayah…"

Wanita itu memeluk anaknya semakin erat. Antara miris, sedih, dan terpukul juga. Anaknya yang selama ini ia besarkan sendiri, ternyata sudah berjalan diluar jalur pengawasannya.

"Ayah! Biarkan dia membuktikannya! Berikan dia kesempatan!"

Pria itu mendegus kesal. Ia benar-benar marah dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Memaksakan kehendak tak akan ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Anaknya sudah terlanjur seperti ini. Semuanya sudah terlanjur…

"Baiklah." Ujar laki-laki itu pada akhirnya.

"Kau bentuk perusahaanmu sendiri! Dalam waktu satu tahun, jika tidak ada hasil yang berarti—" pria itu menarik istrinya agar menjauh dari pemuda dalam dekapannya itu, dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"—jangan harap kau bisa melihat kekasihmu itu lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Hai apa kabar? Saya datang dengan FF HyukHae… hehehe

Fanfict ini sebagai tanda syukuran (?) karena MV I wanna dance udah keluar~ walaupun cuma short version yang penting donghae dan eunhyuk disitu beneran gantengnya… asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjkl

disini bapaknya hyukjae kejem banget wkwk ._.

Saya sedang dalam proses pengerjaan untuk semua fanfict saya yang masih_ on going_, jadi tolong dibantu doanya yak! :3

Terus, gimana komentarnya soal fanfict ini?

Disini menurut saya Hae-nya agak terlalu uke(?) tapi emang itu yang pengen saya tunjukin. Dan waow, Hyukjae jadi direktur? Itu beneran nggak bisa diterima akal sehat, secara Hyukjae tampangnya begitu #eh

Kritik, saran, komentar, flame, bash, semua diterima!

Monggo review-nya~

Kalo nggak review saya nggak nulis lagi nih… *ngambek mode : on*


End file.
